Quod Putent Me Nocte
by AdelaeCalendai1998
Summary: Quod Putent Me Nocte: That Which Haunts Me At Night. On a desolate battlefield in the middle of a deserted city two friends are reunited. What they thought was once lost has now been found. But now that they've found each other, no force in this dimension or the next will keep them apart.
1. Intro

Quod Putent Me Nocte: Intro

...That Which Haunts Me At Night.

Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers! The name is AdelaeCalendai! Nice to meet ya'll. So I started watching this series on the suggestion from a friend at school. Oh whoo boy, did I dive off the deep end.

My main project is a DBZ fic called The Transfer, but I just couldn't let this series go without properly awknowledgement. Don't expect this to be updated regularly since this is not my main project. I do have most of the story line planned out, but I still have to write it all out.

WARNING! I am going to veer just a little bit away from the established past. So be prepared.

So with all of that taken care of...on to the discalaimer!

I DO NOT OWN SERAPH OF THE END. THE SHOW AND ALL IT'S CANON CHARACTERS BELONG SOLELY TO IT'S PRODUCERS, WRITERS, DESIGNERS, AND ANIMATORS.

Peace out!

Adelae


	2. Quod Putent Me Nocte: Chapter 1

Quod Putent Me Nocte: Chapter 1

...That Which Haunts Me At Night.

So...here's Chapter 1 people. No real warnings that I know of. Enjoy!

Oh, one thing. This will be mostly from the TV watcher's view. You know with random insights into a character's mind and abrupt changes of perspectives.

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Yuichiro Hyakuya tightened his grip on his sword and stared down the vampire noble in front of him. He was running strategies over in his mind, deciding how to attack _it_.

The battle had been going on for a few hours now and he was starting to get exhausted. Since he couldn't rely on pure strength and adrenaline anymore he would have to thoroughly think out every attack.

In one swift movement Yu ducked under the vampire's arm and thrusted his sword through the vampire's heart. He quickly activated the demon aura and killed the vampire. He stared down at the crumpled body and put his boot on it to yank his sword out. Yu flicked the blade and watched the crimson liquid fly through the air before he started searching for his next opponent.

Off in the distance behind a light pole one vampire was watching the battle unfold in front of him. _Humans_. They do such cruel things to their own, but still believe they should live. Pity.

Hearing a pattering of footsteps coming in his direction Mika looked up. One of the humans was attacking him. Didn't they understand? If he had wanted to fight then wouldn't he have attacked already? Mika sighed and pushed off from the pole to fight the human. Why couldn't they just find Yu, grab him, and leave? But no~ Ferid just had to announce his presence to the entire Demon Army.

Mika steadied himself to fight when he got a good look at his attacker. There was something almost...familiar? His hair, his eyes, the way he moved. Was this Yu-chan?

The human attacked quick and swift, each movement carefully calculated. Mika noted that he had a demon weapon and worked hard to avoid the fatal blade. This plan of dodging back and forth worked, until his eye caught Ferid who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly Mika found himself impaled through the stomach with the cursed weapon. He locked eyes with the human and saw the confusion in his eyes. The humans black hair shifted and Mika could see the striking green eyes that belonged to his Yu-chan.

"Mika?"

Yu's eyes widened in horror as he realized that his best friend was impaled with his sword. He quickly pulled his weapon out of Mika, for it had to be Mika. No one else had that perfect shade of blonde hair or eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. "Mika? Is it really you?"

The blonde reached out and touched Yu's face with his fingertips as if he wasn't sure all of this was real. "Yu-chan?"

Yu's heart filled with relief. "Mika!" He cried as he lunged forward and hugged his long lost friend around the midsection that he had only moments before stabbed through with his sword. "Mika, It's really you."

Mika, for who else could it really be, sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around Yu and the two broke down into tears.

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Unknown to the two, the battle surrounding them slowly came to a halt. Both vampire and human stared at the sobbing boys. The air was full of tension that no one wanted to break.

Shinoa could feel her heart freeze when she realized that Yu was hugging, not only a stranger, but someone garbed in the clothes of the vampires. She staggered forward, unbelieving, "Yu! What are you doing?!"

But Yu appeared not to have heard her. He and the vampire were too busy stroking and petting each other as if the other wasn't real. "Yu!" She tried again, to no avail.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the nobles that lead the attack begin to approach the two boys on the ground. She watched and waited, maybe this would shock Yu into...well...something! Anything! What happened to the boy? What happened to her friend?

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Yu felt a large presence come up behind him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. He breathed deeply, the newcomer had a frosty smell that humans seemed to lack. In the distance he could hear a girl screaming, but that wasn't important. This was a battlefield after all.

Yu lifted his head up from where it rested against Mika's forehead and saw a face he could never forget. Yu smiled, "Hello Ferid. Long time no see, huh?"

Ferid sighed with a smirk on his face. Despite their last meeting all those years ago, he did have a special weak spot for the two boys. Back when they lived in the city Ferid felt an almost, dare he say it, brotherly attachment to the two. There were times, when he had a few extra minutes, where he had taken Yu and Mika on walks or played with them. He also educated them. Taught them to read and write, well at least kept them knowing how. When they were really good he would sneak chocolate from the kitchens and drop it off at their bedsides.

"Greetings my boy! It is so nice to see you looking so well. I still am surprised how humans can take care of themselves so well and still be so stupid about other things."

Yu laughed, "Yeah, humans sure can be dumb sometimes."

Mika smiled, "Yes and that's why we're getting you out of here."

Yu crooked an eyebrow, "Can you repeat that?"

"What he means to say, my boy," began Ferid. "Is that the humans are using you. Well more like they've been using the both of you for years actually, for unholy experiments."

"Mika? Is this true?"

Mika averted his gaze to the ground, "As much as I would love to say he is lying, I can't. The Japanese Army has been violating us since the moment we stepped into that orphanage. They did horrible inhumane experiments that may or may not turn us into monsters far beyond what the Earth has ever seen."

Yu sat back on his haunches, tears beginning to build up in his eyes, "So, these past few years were for nothing? The friends I've made. Have they all been in on the experiment too?"

"No, no, no silly boy. Your silly little friends are not who you should worry about. It's the adults you should be wary of. They are the ones carrying out the experiments."

"How can I trust your word, Ferid?" Yu asked. "Since the last time I saw you, you were gutting my family right in front of my eyes?"

Ferid smirked, "You can't. But, you trust Mika don't you?"

Mika looked his lifetime friend in the eyes, "I've wanted to save you from them for a very long time, but we couldn't find you. I can't even imagine what else they've done to you since the last time we were together. Please, Yu-chan, come with us."

Yu nodded, contemplating in his head, "Yes, alright. I'll go with you. You two are the last remaining family members from the original group. Plus there is the fact that both of you risked your lives to find me in the humans realm."

Mika squealed and hugged Yu tightly around the neck, "Yu! I knew you would see reason!"

"But-" Yu began. Mika's face dropped. "I will go with you only if my new family members get the option of coming along."

Ferid nodded whilst scratching his chin, "Yes, I suppose that can be arranged."

Yu smiled, "Awesome!"

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

And there's Chapter 1!

Peace out!

Adelae


	3. Quod Putent Me Nocte: Chapter 2

Quod Putent Me Nocte: Chapter 2

Last time we were left on a cliffhanger...What will happen next? What will Yu's friends decide? What will the humans think of Mika? Well for all you out there that actually care, read on and find out!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT OWNED BY ME. THAT IS ALL. I ONLY HOLD CLAIM TO THE PLOT AND EVEN THEN I WOULD RATHER NOT.

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

One of the other vampires ran forward and knelt before Ferid, "My Lord. Orders from the Queen. You and your men are to finish this as quickly as possible and report back to the city at once."

Ferid sneered at the third class's audacity to come that close to him, "Understood. Let the Queen know that this _situation_ will be handled as quickly as possible."

The third class bowed once more before scurrying off.

From where he sat on the ground, Yu laughed, "Trouble in paradise?"

Mika scrunched his eyebrows, "These orders don't make sense. Our tour wasn't supposed to be done for another week."

Ferid flicked his hair back over his shoulder and leaned down to offer Yu a hand up, "Well, if the Queen wants us back soon, you better go convince your friends. It's now or never kid."

Yu grabbed Ferid's forearm and hauled himself up, "Alright, alright. Just give me a few minutes to explain everything to them. They probably aren't going to want to even be near me now that I've spent all this time talking to you."

Ferid chuckled, "And accepting my arm won't give them much confidence in you either."

Yu turned to head towards where his human friends were standing. He raised an eyebrow at their expressions as they spanned from horror to terror. Mika caught his shoulder, "I should go with you."

Yu shook his head, "No. They would accept me better without any vamps around."

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Shinoa and the others watched in something akin to horror as the person they thought held the most hatred against vampires laughed with one and accepted _its_ help.

Yoichi gasped, "This is an illusion, correct?"

Shiho snorted, "Nope, sorry. Looks like we never even knew the real Yu."

"Hah!" shouted Mitsuba. "Knew there was something wrong with that kid. Never would have guessed he was a species traitor though."

Yoichi whipped towards Mitsuba, "You can't be serious! Yu is still our friend. He may be a little _nonconformative_ , but in the end he is still our Yu-chan!"

"Well looks like you'll find out for yourself if he really is still the same." said Mitsuba.

The group turned their attention towards Yu...who was beginning to walk in their direction.

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Yu slowly approached his friends, if they still were his friends after all this was over. He noticed that all four of them had their Demon weapons out and were standing in defensive positions. Yu glanced back at Mika who gave him a small but encouraging smile. He breathed deeply. In and Out. Well, at least if they rejected him he still had Mika. ITANo! Bad Yu! No negative thoughts.

Finally he stood within ten feet of them. They didn't attack so that was a good sign. "Hey guys." Immediately he inwardly cringed. What kind of greeting was that? After all that happened?

Shinoa raised an eyebrow, "Hey yourself. Traitor."

Yoichi took a tentative step forward, "Yu, please tell me this is all a practical joke. You can't be that friendly to a vampire. You _hate_ vampires more so than any of the rest of us! They took your family away! Don't you remember?"

Yu looked at his first normal human friend, "Yoichi, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. Yes, a vampire took away my only family. But that same vampire brought me my family back to me." He sighed, "I let my grief and rage get the better of me. I was young, foolish. I thought that the human world would be better than the hell I came from. I was limited by my idiotic trusting views. I should have ran from the humans for they are the truly evil ones."

Yoichi took another step forward, "How can you say that! That means you think that we're evil too! I am your friend Yu. Now, come over here and we'll get all this figured out okay?"

"No."

Shinoa narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by no? Technically as your commanding officer I should execute you for treason right here, right now. Get your ass over here, soldier, so we can talk about the repercussions of your actions."

Yu's gaze drifted back to Mika's direction, "Look, I don't have much time so listen and listen well. The orphanage I grew up in was a lab for the Japanese Army. I and all the children there were nothing but lab rats. I don't know the full details, but Mika confirmed my suspicions. All this while I had been wondering why I was doing so good in training. Why was conquering a demon so easy for me? Why did the army like me so much and keep giving excuses for my behavior or putting me on temporary probation instead of expelling me like they do for anyone else.

You four, besides Guren, are the closest I've gotten to people since my original family from the orphanage. I can't bear to leave you behind without a choice. Now that you know what your precious army has been doing behind your backs I hope you can make a logical decision. I am going with Mika. There is no way I am abandoning him again. Lord Ferid has allowed me to make to invitation for you four to come with us to the City. The Queen has just ordered a fast return, so I need you all to make your decisions quickly.

Will you come with me? Or will you stay with the vile humans who chose to experiment on their own kind and break _sooo_ many laws."

Yu could feel the others stares as the silence got heavier and heavier.

Mitsuba shook her head disbelieving at Yu, "You can go and get yourself killed. I want no part in any of this." She turned to walk towards the rest of the Company. "You are no longer welcome in my ranks and if we ever meet again on the battlefield...I'll kill you myself."

Shiho shook his head, "I'm sorry Yuichiro. I can't go with you. There are too many factors and I don't want to take the risk. Goodbye Yu." He then turned abruptly and headed to where Mitsuba was standing.

Shinoa sighed and looked at Yu, "You have been the pain in my side since the moment we met. You have defyed each and every impossible that you have come across so far. I want to be there when your lucky streak breaks. Count me in. Besides, I've been looking for a way to get away from my family."

"You were my first real friend, did you know that Yu?" Yoichi started, "And I'd be damned if I let that special person get away. I'm going with ya, for better or for worse."

Yu smiled at the two, "Thanks guys." He grabbed their wrists, "Quick, come on. We must hurry." He dragged them over to Ferid and Mika. Yu temporarily let go of Yoichi's and Shinoa's wrists to bow slightly to Ferid. "Lord Ferid, these are my friends; Yoichi and Shinoa. I trust that they will be well taken care of on the trip back home?"

Ferid smirked, "Well of course Yu-kun," Yu felt the two humans tense at Ferid's familiarity, "how else would I treat such distinguished guests."

Yu straightened back up, "Mika?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to go home."

Mika laughed and picked Yu up bridal style to the surprise of Shinoa and Yoichi. From within his friend's arms Yu turned to his other friends, "Don't worry, don't panic."

Shinoa looked unsure aqt his statement, "What do you mean by 'don't panic'?"

Her question was quickly answered. Shinoa spun around as she heard Yoichi scream in terror before she too found herself in the arms of a vampire. She froze in shock. Maybe she should have stayed back with the army?

And the vampires were off jumping from rooftop to rooftop using the speed and agility that made their species so famous. Streets and cars covered in vines, weeds, and rust flashed by like images in an old movie reel. The group of vampires covered several city blocks until they reached the helicopters.

Once they stopped moving, the vampires that had carried Shinoa and Yoichi set them down on their feet and motioned for them to follow Ferid into one of the copters. Shinoa glanced around and saw Yu happily follow Mika into one of the flying machines.

 _Well, they can't be too dangerous. As reckless as Yu is he would never deliberately put his life in danger_. Shinoa warily regarded the flying machines. She had only ridden in the Army's aircraft a handful of times and she knew Yoichi had never ridden in one.

The two humans didn't know what to expect. Yoichi shakingly smiled at Shinoa before he climbed into the same aircraft that Yu had gone into. Shinoa ran over her options. "Well I've already signed my death warrant," she said to herself. "What happens from this point on happens." Then she too climbed into the enemy's aircraft.

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

There was Chapter 2 everyone! Hope ya'll like it.

For those who don't know, this is going to be my side project. My main story is called The Transfer in the DBZ section. I will not be updating this frequently. Hopefully one day I can get the entire story on here, but until then *shrugs* oh well.

Peace out!

Adelae


End file.
